The Forever Song
by The Legendary Girl
Summary: My take on the new book that will be out soon! Yeah, bad at summaries, so just read
1. Chapter 1

**_All characters go to Julie Kagawa, unless otherwise, which I will inform you on._**

**_Sorry for mistakes, yada yada, not beta'd, yada yada, not a one-shot, yada yada_**

**_Alright, let us get on with the show!_**

* * *

I woke up whispering Zeke's name. I had dreamt about him again. I do not normally call him as I awake, but this dream was different. It was not Sarren that killed him, it was me. I couldn't control my hunger and I went for him. Draining him dryer than a bone.

_But that's what you are, Allie. A monster._

The voice in my head sounded similar to Stick's. He called me a monster and a killer, even when I saved his fricking life. Oh well, who cares? He is gone. Dead. Along with-

"Allison." A voice brought me away from my thoughts and I looked up, towards the door, to see who it was. Kanin was leaning against the doorway with his arms folded, watching me closely, "Are you ready?"

I nodded, standing from the corner I was sat in.

"Good, 'cause we are leaving shortly." I never replied, just walked right past him and kept on walking through the house 'till I was outside.

"Sleeping beauty awakes" Jackal announced, as he appeared from the trees, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Shut up..."

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. What? Aww, do you miss him? Do you miss your little bloodbag?" I clenched my fists, staring daggers at him. But when i went to say something back, Kanin beat me to it,

"James. Shut up and go get the car started before I live up to that promise I held the last time we met." His tone was holding no room for argument.

"Whatever, Old Man." The former Raider king stomped to the vehicle like an immature kid and turned on the engine.

"Allison." Kanin's voice wasn't angry, yet it wasn't sweet. I shivered. This normally means I've done something wrong.

"Yeah?" I looked up into his black eyes and waited.

"There is not a lot of time from now 'till we find Sarren. When we find him you need to be stronger. The death of Zeke has been holding you back from your true self. You are too soft to face him. You even went soft on James, Allison.

"At the start I asked you what kind of vampire you wanted to be. You were the first one to choose the way you are. But right now, you need to pull yourself together and help us find Sarren. You need to be ready."

I looked over at Jackal, who was leaning against the vehicle, waiting. Have I really been getting soft these past days?

Without realising, I held up a hand to Zeke's necklace and held it tight. The metal was cold against my skin and I shivered inwardly. I was still watching Jackal and his golden eyes were watching me right back. I turned my gaze back to Kanin and gave a short nod.

I love you, Zeke, but I have to let you go for now.

I released my grip on Zeke's cross and sighed. Kanin still had his gaze on me as we headed towards Jackal and the car. I couldn't see him but I could feel his gaze, burning holes in my body.

"I am driving"

Jackal threw the keys to our former sire and he caught them without even looking.

I opened the back door and climbed in slamming the door behind me. Jackal got in the front seat, next to Kanin, closing the door lighter than me. "Drive, Old Man, we've got a long journey ahead."

Jackal was right. We did have a long journey ahead. The closer we get to Sarren, the further he gets away. He is close to unstoppable.

But when you have got three pissed off vampires coming your way, no one is invincible.


	2. Chapter 2

We had been driving for 3 hours now, and we were getting closer to Sarren. I could feel it. I could also feel hunger knawing at my veins. The silence was broken as Jackal suddenly spoke.

"Pull over," He instructed as we passed an abandoned vehicle on the deserted road. Kanin pulled over and stepped out of the car in one delicate motion. His black duster falling behind him.

"The van?" He asked, as I stepped out the car. Jackal only nodded and headed towards the dirty vehicle, quickly followed by Kanin and I.

"Can't you smell it? It smells sweet yet... Old." My blood brother went on.

"Smell what? All I can smell is.…" I stopped dead in my tracks as I realised what I did smell. The oh-so familiar smell.

"What is it?" Kanin asked as he and Jackal turned around to see what caught my tongue.

"Son of a bitch" I growled and sprinted towards the van. The two other vampires hot on my heels.

"Allison!" Kanin yelled after me as I pulled the back doors to the van open, nearly sending them flying off their hinges. He arrived as I stepped inside.

"He was here," I stated gravely, examining the blood on the sides of the vehicle.

"Who?" Jackal stepped inside as well, inching my way.

"Sarren."

"How do you know?" Kanin prodded.

"I know he was here because this..." I gestured to the red all over the walls and floor, reelly feeling hunger this time, "This is Zeke's blood." Saying his name tore my heart into pieces. Not that it does anything. I am already dead.

I turned around and punched the cold metal of the van making my hand splinter and bleed. But I didn't care. I don't care. I only care that, that creepy bastard tortured Zeke just for Eden and the cure. I punched the metal again and pain radiated up my arm. I still didn't care.

"Stop, sister." Jackal placed his hand gently on my arm before I could throw another punch, "That won't help the situation or bring your bloodb-... Ezekiel, back to life. You're just making a bloody mess... Literally." he added as he saw the blood on the wall from my hand, "Now, save that anger for when we come across Sarren, at least it will do some good."

"James..." Kanin warned stepping a foot closer.

"Sorry, Old Man, thought she could use some humour." He stated Innocently. He then grabbed my hand and yanked out the metal splint stuck inside.

"Ow." I pulled my hand back and gave a small smile, "thanks."

"No problem, sis, I said I owed you, I didn't forget..."

I stepped out of the van and thought about when he said that...

_Jackal was still leaning in front of the cell, one arm curled around his mangled stomach. He held one of the bags, but hadn't started in on it yet; his golden eyes were fixed on mine. "I won't... Forget this," he said, making me stare in astonishment, wondering if the blood loss had affected his brain, "Thanks."_

I turned to face Jackal, "I don't think a metal strip in my hand is the same as a metal pole in your stomach... But, still, thanks."

Jackal opened his mouth to speak but Kanin interrupted him. He has a bad habit of doing that, "We need to start moving, before the sun rises. We now know we are close, but how close is a different priority. We are now walking as the car is out of fuel. The tunnels are just beyond the trees and they lead to where Sarren is. Let's just say: it is a shortcut."

"It will-" Jackal's words were cut short as an explosion rocked the road. We were thrown backwards towards the trees and, with my bad luck, against them. Then it got from bad to worse.

"Seize them!" A voice echoed all around me. It was familiar. Oh, come on! How is he still alive?!

I rolled away from the tree and tried to stand, but my legs wouldn't hold me. I slumped back down. Could vampires get dizzy? Or was I getting weak?

"Get up, Allison."

"I can't, Stick." I said his name with so much bitterness it made a lime seem sweet.

"Don't. Call. Me. Stick. My name is Stephen. And plus, you can't call me Stick anymore, I'm too strong for that."

"Oh, yeah? What you gonna do? Get your little human friends on me?" I taunted, still refusing to look at him.

He growled and lunged for me, picking me up by my neck and smacked my head against the tree. I dangled there dazed. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Kanin and Jackal struggling to get free from the other vampires holding them. "Why would I get other vampires to do it? I maybe new to this, but I am pretty strong now."

I couldn't hold it in any longer and I laughed. It was the first time I properly laughed in my whole life. Even when I was human.

"What are you laughing at?! Why is it funny?!"

"I'm proud of you, Stick. You didn't want to be underfoot and weak anymore so you became a vampire."

"You are proud of me, Allie?" The tone of his voice changed and he loosened his grip on my neck.

"Oh god, even Jackal gets sarcasm, you dimwit!" I laughed again and he threw me to the ground and gave a swift kick of his boot to my chest. I still laughed.

"Take those two to the car. I think I am gonna have a talk with this one" Kanin and Jackal were lead to the car, much to their dismay, and shoved inside."All my life, Allison, I have wanted your approval and once I show you who I can be, you don't give it to me. I have been nothing but nice to you and this is how you repay me?"

"What? You are using the same speech I gave to you. Get some new lines, Stick. Your repetition annoys me."

"Shut up!" Another kick to the ribs, but they weren't healing. What the hell is going on? Oh... Right... I fed for a while. No blood to replace the blood I'm losing. Shit. I pulled my legs beneath me and tried to stand. "You are getting weak. When was the last time you fed?"

"I don't know." I gritted my teeth as pain chocked me from my broken ribs.

"Pity isn't it. The only option is to come with me. I am sure Kanin wouldn't want his beloved daughter to die. After all, you did save his life. The only question is: can he save yours?"


	3. Chapter 3

Stick's words rang through my head. What did he mean: can Kanin save my life? I'm dying?!

"Get up, Allie, we are leaving" The car that Kanin and Jackal were in, had gone to take them to Stick's destination but another car was waiting for us.

"I already told you: I can't."

"Get. Up."

"Listen, Stick. I am too fucking weak from not feeding. I. Can't. Get. Up. If I don't feed soon, I'm gonna go buck-ass crazy!"

He sighed and rubbed his temples, "You're impossible, you know that, Allie?" Without warning, he placed his hands under my arms and hauled me up, with no effort at all. I screamed in pain as my broken ribs protested. Ugh, I miss healing. "I'm sorry, Allie" he whispered.

"Why are you suddenly being so nice to me?"

"You were right, you did save my life. More than once for that matter. You protected me from Rat, you fed me and looked after me like I was your little brother." He paused, "you deserve some thanks. Now, jump on my back and I will carry you."

"I... No Stick. I won't forget what you did. I loved Zeke and you sent him to his death. I can't forgive you for that, no matter how much you say you are sorry."

"See?! That is what I mean! I am nice to you and you throw it all back in my face! Pathetic!"

"Get a grip, Stick, we can't all get what we want in life."

"Shut up!" He punched me in the jaw, making me bite my tongue.

"Can you stop hitting me?" I questioned, spitting the blood from my mouth onto the grass.

"That depends. Are you gonna be nice to me?"

"In your dreams, Stick." He growled, raised his fist and punched me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain, listening to him mutter,

"You never learn do you, tut tut. Bad kids that don't behave get punished, _Allie."_ My name was said with so much hatred it sent shivers down my spine. I stood up straight and went to grab my Katana but all I grabbed was air. "Looking for this?!" He said holding up my blade.

"How... but... Ugh," I growled and lunged to grab it, "Give it back, Stick!"

He simply pulled it back and I fell to the ground in a heap, "You really are weak, huh." Looking to the sky, he whistled, "Sun is gonna be up soon, we better go." He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. I didn't even have the effort to scream in pain. I just moaned and groaned. He flung me in the back of the car and got in front. I hope you have someone watching your back Stick. 'Cause if I don't go crazy, I think I might just kill you.

* * *

We hadn't been driving long but I still had no idea where we were. The car came to a stop, and I heard Stick get out. He opened my door and picked me up bridal style. "Stick, what are you doing?"

"Would you rather I carried you over my shoulder? Or do you want walk?"

"Whatever" He walked through the doors of a building that was nearly the size of my old sector.

"Where are we?" My voice echoed along the hall Stick was carrying me through.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? Afraid I'll run away? Afraid I'll leave you on your own, with no one to look after you?"

"Shut up."

"Your wish, is my command."

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Well, I don't really care, what do i have to live for?. If I die then I die. Not a big deal. Nobody is scared of death, well, apart from you. But your just scared of everything, aren't you, _Stick_."

"You are getting on my nerves. If you wish to live then shut up." He stopped to open a door at the end of the corridor and shoved me inside. I rolled along the floor until I hit a wall.

"Ow."

"Goodnight, Allie."

"Go to hell, Stick."

"I'm already there." And with that he was gone.

"Allison?"

"Kanin?" A face appeared over mine and I was staring into those black familiar eyes that I knew so well.

"Are you okay?" He saw the blood on my clothes and hands, "You need to feed."

"No shit, Sherlock." Jackal's face filled the rest of my vision.

"Who's Sherlock?" Did I miss something? Or are they winding me up?

"Nobody, Allison."

"So, sis, what did you do to piss the rat off so much?"

I groaned as I sat up and lent against the wall, "Told him the truth. Kid doesn't take things to easily." I reached a hand up and rubbed my jaw where Stick had punched me. Kanin removed my hand and took a look himself. A purple bruise was now blossoming across my jaw.

"Your lucky this isn't broken." He turned my head to the side and back the other way. "It's pretty bad, but nothing some blood won't fix." He pulled his hand back and sat next to me against the wall.

"Yeah, blood we don't have. Apart from that, good call, Old Man." I rolled my eyes and noticed a window opposite us, at the top of the wall,

"The sun is coming up." I then realised there was a window at the top of every wall, "Bloody hell, is he trying to kill us?"

"It wouldn't surprise me, just stay tight in a corner, hopefully we will be fine." Kanin instructed.

"Yeah, great. If I don't go crazy by then." I shuffled over to the corner closest to me and, being careful of my broken ribs, pulled my knees to my chest. Hopefully, I won't have nightmares about Zeke tonight. I closed my eyes and tried to think about nice things. Like that was easy.

* * *

I'm sorry but every chapter I add seems to get sloppier and sloppier. The next chapter is rubbish in the English department, but I hope you still read it. Enjoy :)


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. Where am I? What happened? I started to panic but then I saw Kanin and Jackal, arguing in the corner. Oh yeah, Stick happened. That stupid son of a-

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing Stick and a few guards. Speaking of the devil. "You two." Stick pointed towards my blood brother and my former sire, "Get out. Jerimiah is waiting for you." Kanin glanced in my direction and I shrugged. It's not like I can do anything.

They stood and followed the vampire guards out of the room, leaving me alone with Stick. He shut the door and I turned on him, "What do you want?"

"I want revenge. You broke my heart, Allie. Now it's time to break yours."

"Listen, can you please just bring me some blood, then you can break my heart and do what the hell you want, cause I am getting very weak, here."

"I could but-"

"Where's the fun if I can't fight back? You're stronger than me, you were turned by a prince. There's no way I can beat that."

He hesitated, but agreed, "Fine," then knocked on the door, "Joe! Our guest is hungry!" There was a moment of silence before I could hear footsteps outside the room, then another knock on the door. Stick still held his gaze on me, "I'll wait outside. Leave you in piece to eat." He opened the door and stepped outside, pushing in a large kid about my age. "Have fun..." Then he slammed the door shut, leaving the room in utter silence.

I stood slowly, edging my way up the wall, until I was at my full height. The smell of him was pulling me closer and closer until I was righf in his face. Then I simply grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the wall, "I'm sorry," I whispered. Then I sank my teeth deep into his skin, draining the blood from within him.

Life was a funny thing. Precious yet, taken for granted. If you're not careful, it could be taken from you in seconds. That's what I was doing to this boy. Taking his life. Killing him. Stop, Allie! Stop!

I pulled myself away and watched the poor kid fall. He was unconscious but alive. My needs were satisfied so I left him, slumped in the corner of a dirty old room. What now? Do I wait until Stick comes crawling back to snap my heart in two. Do I wait then try and reason with him. Do I...…

Oh, I am a genius. I stalked towards the door and knocked twice, "Stick! I'm finished!" I waited untill I heard him speak to the guard on the other side, then hid to the side of the door. He opened it warily and stepped inside. I could feel the last rib repair itself and I knew I was ready. I shoved the door shut and pounced onto Stick's back, making us fall to the ground.

"What are you doing? Get off me! Guards!" He squirmed underneath me but he couldn't go anywhere.

"I'm sorry, Stick. This is for Rat. For Lucas. For me. And most of all, for Zeke. Rot in hell."

"Allie, I-" Before he could finish, I grabbed either sides of his head and twisted. A reassuring snap filled the room and told me what I already knew. I chucked his body less head at the wall and jumped up.

He was dead. That stupid, backstabbing, Monster calling, Zeke hurting, selfish bastard, worthless, pile of crap. I didn't regret it. Not one bit. That's what happens when you mess with Vampire Girl.

A bang on the door brought me back to reality. "Everything alright in there, sir?"

Oh, shit. I ran back to Stick's body and found a blade like Zeke used to carry. A machete or something. I grabbed the handle and removed it from it's sheath. Backing away from the door, I shouted,

"Quick! He needs help!" The door flew off it's hinges as the guard came bursting in. He took one look at Stick's headless body then at me and came charging. It's now or never, Allie. I guided the blade through the air and felt it connect with the guards neck. Removing it, I then gave a reassuring through and through stab to his stomach, jerking the blade upwards.

"Thanks for letting me stay." I chuckled as I once again removed the blade and watched as the guard fell towards me. I simply stepped aside and let him hit the ground. No time for celebrating now, your not safe yet.

I headed towards the door and looked either way along the corridor. No one there, but which way to Kanin and Jackal. My gut was telling me left but my instincts was telling me right. Right it is.

* * *

This is too quiet. The only sound I can hear is my plain, black duster trailing along the floor. There should be loads of guards along here. Or maybe Stick had no guards. Just him and a couple of lone vampires. Pathetic.

"She went down here!"

"Kill her!"

Huh, I was wrong. As the voices got closer, I started running. Doors blurring past me and different hallways but I knew I was going the right way. A different door caught my eye and I stopped running. Glancing around, I quickly turned the handle and disappeared inside.

Ah, this must be Stick's room. Books cluttered the shelves and letter's covered the floor. I bent down to pick up the letter closest to my feet and frowned. The letter was addressed to me.

_Allison, if you're reading this I am probably dead. Most likely by your hand. _

_I'm sorry I failed you. And I'm sorry I led you to killing me, but know this: I love you Allie. Like I would a big sister, but I know you won't feel the same way. I won't forget you and I hope you don't forget me either. _

_Goodbye. Stick._

I felt a blooded tear roll down my cheek. Ugh, why am I crying? I screwed the letter into a ball and shoved it into my pocket. Why does he always have to make things worse?!

"She went in there!" Oh crap, I forgot about them. I was about to turn around and run when something glistened in the darkness. Yes! You beauty! I grabbed a handle, from the darkness, and pulled. My Katana. The one thing I've missed through the past day or two.

Sword in hand, I headed out the room and saw three vampires heading towards me. Great. Way to ruin the moment. The first one ran towards me and I never moved. I just swiped my katana at him when he got close. One down. The next one had a knife and he threw it straight at me. I hit it away with my sword and the evil smile on his face disappeared. He turned around to run but I sliced the blade along his stomach and through the other's chest. Two vamps with one swing. Nice.

I carried on my journey down the corridor until I found a room with a metal door. I had a feeling that they would be in there so I lifted the hatch and pushed it open. I sighed with relief as I saw a pair of Golden and Black eyes, staring at me.

"Time to leave." I stated simply.

"Where's your _friend_?" Jackal mocked.

I looked away from them and answered with no emotion at all, "Dead. Now let's go." I spun around and strutted back through the doorway and into the corridor. I turned left and sheathed my Katana, hoping there was no more guards. Kanin was walking in step with me and his black eyes studying my face,

"I'm sorry, Allison. About your _friend_, that is."

"He had it coming" I replied, still without emotion. I stepped over the bodies of the vampires I had killed not long ago.

"How many have you killed?" Jackal questioned, curiosity with a hint of proudness in his voice.

"Four... Well, five." I added, remembering Stick.

Loud shouting came echoing along the walls of the corridor.

"She's still in the building!"

"Split up! You three down there! We'll head this way!"

I groaned and grabbed my Katana.

"Friends of yours, sis?"

I smirked, "you can say that"

Three different vampires appeared a few metres in front of us, "My my, you have been a bad little girl. Well, I suppose it's time for you to say goodbye to your little friends."

I as snorted and looked straight into his eyes, "Goodbye."

My legs were moving before I could tell them to. I held the handle of my katana, tight, and spun around fast, slicing the first vampires chest in half. I dodged the next blows and attacks that came my way and jumped over the vampire's swinging axe. I landed in front of him, bringing my Katana down full power and cut him in two.

Two down, two left.

The next one ran straight at me and I moved to the side at the last second. I shoved the blade through the back of his head and pulled it back out. I turned around and smiled at the last vampire. He narrowed his eyes and came at me, holding a blade, that was similar to mine, in his right hand. I jumped again and spun around once catching the Vamp's neck and decapitating the poor guy. I landed on two feet, inches away from his head, with my duster falling after. I turned around and stared at Kanin and Jackal.

"No, it's alright you guys stay right there. Don't help at all. Allison will do it." Half joking half serious.

"Didn't look like you needed any help." Kanin stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you have to admit, it was a great show, shame we didn't have any popcorn." Jackal laughed.

"What's popcorn?"

His eyes widened, "My dear lord, you've never had popcorn?!"

"Nope," I looked towards Kanin and changed the conversation. "There's some bloodbags down the-" It took a second for me to realise what I just said. I have been spending to much time around Jackal. I can't believe I just called them bloodbags.

"Allison?" Kanin raised an eyebrow at me and I shook my head.

"There are some humans, if you need to feed, down the corridor on the left. Red, metal door. Can't miss it." He nodded and fled down the corridor, quickly followed by Jackal.

I sheathed my Katana and followed the corridor, trailing my fingers along the cold walls. I stopped outside the room that Jackal and Kanin were inside of. I never actually looked inside, but I could smell all the blood of the humans,whilst I was reading the letter from Stick. I realised that I was leaning against the door to his room. Another look won't hurt, will it? I turned the handle and stepped inside. Bending down, I picked up three letters and tore them open. Letter No. 1:

_-Allie, I know it was not your fault for the death of Lucas and Rat. I was angry. Disappointed. Frustrated... Jealous. Jealous of the relationship you had with Zeke. I know you loved him and I know you loved Lucas. I just wanted you to love me too. Not like that, but family love. Why couldn't you love me?_

Huh, I guess he never finished this one. I chucked it onto the desk and opened the second.

_Allie, I-_

...Seriously? Can he not finish a letter? He sucks at writing these. I bet that stupid prince taught him how to write. Suck-up.

I threw it on the desk, next to the first one, and was about to open the third when Kanin walked in.

"Are you ready?" I glanced at the folded paper in my hands. I guess it'll have to wait.

"Yeah." I placed it in the inner pocket of my duster and stalked out the room, finding Jackal, casually leaning against the wall opposite.

"Letters from your lover boy?" A sly smile appeared as he spoke.

"Yeah, Jackal, his ghost wrote them." I said coldly, sarcasm drowning my words.

"You two quite finished?" Kanin interrupted, "It will be morning in four hours and I do not fancy walking in the sun. Do you?" His question was met by silence, "I thought not. Let's get a move on."

"Sure, Old man." Kanin shot daggers, with his eyes, at Jackal, shutting him up on the spot.

"You guys are like kids." I joked. This time the shooting daggers came from both of them and pointing at me, "Yikes," I put my hands up in mock surrender, "Sorry...," I turned around and started down the corridor, "Kids"


	5. Chapter 5

Trees whizzed past us faster than you can blink. We were fast yet silent. Deadly hunters in the night. Although this time, we were the prey as, literally, a hundred vampires were chasing us.

We misjudged how many Stick was with. I guess the news got out fast about us escaping and me killing a few members of their 'group'. I'm just so lucky that we do not get out of breath.

"Sister! To your right!" Jackals voice echoed throughout the forest. I whipped my head to the right just in time to see a blade glide my way. I jumped as high as I could over the swipe and brought my Katana crashing down on the vampire. I never stopped once. Just carried on running. I then noticed more Vampires closing in on us either side. This isn't good.

"James, Allison" Kanin addressed, "We're gonna have to split up. It will decrease the amount for us each. Are you ready?"

"Yes," I answered, slightly wary of splitting up, but he was right.

"Bring it." Of course that would have been Jackal's answer. Always ready for a fight.

"Go."

I could see Jackal running left and Kanin continuing straight ahead, so I turned right with Vampires coming at me from in front. Oh goodie. I slashed at them with my sword and carried on running. I turned around to see if Jackal and Kanin were in sight, but they had vanished. However, Stick's friends seem to be gaining on me fast.

I kept running and running until I came across the tunnels. I dropped into the drain and landed on two feet. Then vampires dropped behind me.

"Give it up, little girl. You're not gonna win this game." One of them announced.

"Huh. I may not win, but I ain't going without a fight."

"Your loss." And fight was what we did. They came charging at me but most of them didn't have weapons. I took those down easy.

Now, there was two left. They each had a knife in their hands. One came running at me and I swiped my katana at him. He dodged easily and sliced my arm with his blade. I growled and shoved my sword through his head and removed it.

I bares my fangs at the other vamp but he still came running. He was quick and grabbed ahold of my sword arm, pinning it behind my back.

"I gave you the chance to give up, but you drove yourself to your death." His breath tickled my ear and I cringed.

"I'm already dead." I reminded him and flicked my wrist making my katana glide through his chest. He fell to the ground but not before stabbing his knife into my right shoulder and dragged it downwards, pulling me to the floor with him. I screamed in pain and rolled away.

Yanking out the knife, I grabbed the wound with my left hand.

I haven't had the best of times during the past days, have I.

I stood on shaky legs and started down the tunnel dragging my sword along side me. How do I find Kanin and Jackal, now?

My body tensed as I heard voices down the tunnel. Please don't be more of them. Please don't be more. They came into sight and started yelling when they saw me.

"Vampire!"

"Run!"

Ugh, chickens. I gave them a head start by counting to three, then went after them.

The easiest thing I've ever done; chasing after them, that is. I drank from one of them as the other ran away screaming like a girl. They were both fully grown men, probably had a family and everything.

News flash, Allie, you're a monster now. Welcome to the world of murdering bastards.

I snapped the guys head, killing him instantly. I didn't want the poor guy to be suffering later and he was probably going to be dead soon, anyway.

_ Like Zeke..._ A voice added in my head.

"Yeah. Like Zeke..." I whispered, agreeing.

I carried on my journey down the tunnels, wiping the blood away from my mouth.

I didn't have to breathe to get a wiff of what was down here. The rotting bodies and sewer water was enough proof for me to know that it smelt.

As I turned a corner I bumped into a tall figure. I jumped back and tightened the grip on my katana.

"Jackal, you ass. Did you have to?!"

"Sorry, sister. Didn't see you there." He produced a grin and chuckled.

"Yeah, very funny. Mature. Real mature." I carried on past him and asked,

"Where's Kanin?" He turned around and followed me,

"Dunno. I have only just finished killing my lot. I heard you scream and guessed you needed help. So I sensed you then came into the tunnels." He shrugged then raised his eyebrow.

"What?" I asked curiously, sheathing my blade.

"You screamed...?" He waited till I answered why.

"Oh, right, yeah. The last one rammed his fricking sword through me and down." He shot me a glance, "Don't worry, I've fed"

"I guessed." He replied gesturing to the now healed shoulder. My top and duster was stained with blood but the wound Itself, had vanished.

"Thanks, anyway." I gave a small smile and he gave one back.

"No worry's, sister."

It became silent as we trotted through the rusty, dirty and definitely smelly, as it is noticed by a vampire, tunnels.

Where is Kanin? I hope nothing bad has happened like last time. Sarren would definitely kill him. Then I would have a great time killing Sarren. After all, he deserves it, more than any other person in the world. Even more than... Than... The vampire who killed my mother.

Oh God. I've turned Into one of them. One of her killers. She would never be proud of me now.

Not that it matters. She's dead and in the past. The past is the past and the past is what I have to forget.

I snapped out of my thoughts and noticed Kanin and Jackal staring at me.

"When did you get here?" I questioned my former sire.

"Are you feeling okay, Allison?" He asked me, either ignoring or not hearing my question to him.

"Yeah... Peachy, why?" No one answered they just carried on staring. "You guys are kind of scaring me now, I'm just gonna carry on walking and talk to you when you're looking better..." I slid past them warily and frowned. What the hell was that all about?

"Allison?" Kanin called.

I spun around, "Yes?"

"You cannot go that way."

"Why?"

"Because there are more and they are coming." He explained.

"Let's fight them then."

He gave me a grave look, "by the sounds of it, I think you have had enough for one night. And there will not be enough time for us to fight them all before the sun rises."

"It's not like I still have a huge hole in my shoulder."

"I can sense your pain, Allison, you are still hurting."

Stupid Vampire senses.

"Fine," I started walking the way we came.

"Hey, sister!"

"What?!" I snapped, spinning around again.

"That way is-" Jackal started.

"Let me guess," I interrupted, "is blocked? Has more creepy bloody vampires that wants to tear me into 12 different pieces? Or has psycho vamp shown up? Well, I am guessing it isn't the latter option, so I guess, more crazy, but not Sarren crazy, vampires."

"Yeah, how'd you know? Are you psychic as well as annoying?" Jackal interrogated, sarcastically.

I ignored him and redirected my attention to Kanin, "Where do we go now?"

"That is what James and I were discussing. Hopefully, we can rely on you to get us out of here, seeing as you practically lived in the tunnels."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "You can't expect me to know! I've never been down this bit before!"

"Well, you better find a way soon." My blood brother growled, "hopefully, before we get squished by the two large amount of pissed off vamps heading our way."


	6. Heads up! Spoilers! (Not a chapter)

_**Heads up! Spoiler!**_

Okay, for those of you that have not read The Forever Song yet:

I advise that you do not read the ending whilst listening to Forgiven by Withen Temptation

That is a major heads up

Just do not read the book without a box of tissues

Unless it is just me that cries at books...

Okay, well, that is my heads up! Spoiler!

And do not worry! This story is not finished yet! I am still writing

A lot of school stuff and weddings and that...

But, yeah! Story still going!


End file.
